Cute Merman
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: Part 3!kisah dari dunia fantasy dalam dunia nyata. Seorang merman yang merasa bosan hidup di bawah laut, datang dan mengunjungi dunia dimana koloni koloni manusia berada. Di dunia barunya ia bertemu dengan seorang model yang memiliki sikap kasar . Tapi ketika sang model mengetahui jati dirinya, sikapnya berubah/ Taoris/ mind to read n review? if you review, very big thanks for you
1. Chapter 1

**The Cute Merman**

**.**

**.  
Kris Tao fanfic**

EXO milik SM dan bukan milik ku

**Genre**: fantasy, romance, hurt/comfort, family

**Rated:** T, T+

A/n: ini hanya part 1, ku berencana hanya membuat hingga part 10. Mungkin nanti akan banyak menemukan kessalahan dalam fic ini, baik itu tulisan, ejaan, maupun bahasa, maka dari itu ku mohon maaf pada para readers. Dan jika ini masih ingin dilanjutkan ku minta review dari readers, sekian prakata dari ku~

So, enjoy it!

* * *

**The Cute Merman**

Di kedalam laut terdapat sebuah kerajaan para duyung—manusia setengah ikan. Di kerajaan ini terdapat banyak koloni manusia setengah ikan yang berenang kesana kemari bersama para ikan-ikan. Kerajaan itu memiliki seorang raja dan ratu dan seorang pangeran. Para duyung sangat menghormati mereka.

Tapi bukan para anggota kerajaan itu yang menjadi inti peran dalam cerita ini. Namun, seseorang merman—duyung yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki—lah yang akan menjadi si tokoh utama kita. Merman itu tinggal tak jauh dari kawasan kerajaan. Ia tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya serta seorang sepupunya. Ia adalah merman yang cukup terkenal di sekeliling kawasan tempat ia tinggal. Ia terkenal karena kejahilan serta kepolosannya disaat yang bersamaan. Ya, merman yang satu ini sangat jahil, tapi ia memiliki kadar ke innocent-an yang hampir mendekati 100%. Kedua orang tuanya sering dibuat repot oleh kelakuan merman manis mereka itu, termasuk juga sepupunya.

Mari kuperkenalkan pada kalian merman itu. Ia bernama Tao, bermarga huang. Ya, walaupun mereka adalah duyung, mereka juga memiliki marga sama seperti yang manusia gunakan. Lengkapnya adalah huang zi Tao. Ia adalah merman yang unik. Ia mempunyai mata yang unik, mirip dengan mata seekor binatang penyuka bambu—panda. Ia memiliki mata seperti panda serta ekor yang berwarna tosca dengan kerlip-kerlip bercahaya di bagian ujung ekor duyungnya. Sampai saat ini hanya ia yang memiliki keadaan ekor yang seperti itu. Hal itu menjadi salah satu keunikannya sebagai seorang merman selain kejahilan dan sifat innocentnya. Ia terkenal sangat manis dikalangan para duyung—selain sepupunya. Ia mengenakan mutiara yang senada dengan warna ekor di kepalanya. Mutiara senada juga terdapat di kedua lengannya. Cukup untuk mempermanis penampilan merman yang satu itu.

Ia tinggal dengan sepupunya yang juga cukup manis Sepupu yang lebih tua darinya setahun. Ia tinggal bersama Tao karena ia sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua. Dan karena kedua orang tua merman yang bernama Baekhyun itu berteman baik dengan orang tua Tao, iapun dirawat dan tumbuh bersama Tao. Sebagai seorang kakak dari merman yang mempunyai sifat jahil dan innocent yang tak ketulungan itu cukup untuk membuat seoarang Baekhyun tak pernah tak sibuk. Ia selalu disibukkan oleh tingkah Tao, apapun itu. Dan ia merasa tak keberatan, ia menikmati saat-saat ia bersama Tao. Karena itu ia tak begitu sedih karena tak mempunyai orang tua seperti duyung lainnya.

Mereka hidup dengan tenang dan damai selama ini. Tapi tidak ketika saat ini Tao mengutarakan keinginannya untuk bermain diatas laut. Itu artinya ia ingin mengunjungi dunia atas laut yang sama sekali tak pernah terjamah olehnya. Kenapa? Itu karena mereka menghindari hal yang akan membuat eksistensi mereka didunia ketahuan oleh para manusia. Walaupun kerajaan tidak melarang para duyung untuk kemanapun keinginan mereka, tapi seperti sebuah hukum tak tertulis, ke dunia atas laut berarti sama dengan bunuh diri.

Dan Tao yang sangat keras kepala, keukeuh ingin pergi kedunia yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Tao, dengarkan eomma, nee.." sang ibu meletakkan makanan di hadapan ketiga orang itu—suami, Tao dan Baekhyun. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah eomma, Tao bosan, Tao ingin melihat dunia diatas sana eomma… nee.. nee…" Tao semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sang ayah terkikik melihat interaksi antara ibu dan anak itu.

"Appa, jangan ketawa!" seru Tao tak terima melihat sang ayah hanya terkikik sambil memakan makanannya.

"Taozi, apa yang diucapkan eomma heechul itu benar, kalau kau keatas itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, kau tak tahu kan manusia itu makhluk yang bagaimana? Mereka itu kasar dan jahat! Mereka menangkap rekan-rekan kita dengan benda berlubang-lubang kecil dan memakan mereka, setiap hari rekan-rekan kita berkurang, dan tak hanya itu mereka juga membuat air tempat kita hidup tercemar, dan dari rekan-rekan kita yang berada diselatan komunitas mereka hampir musnah. Dan itu karena benda aneh yang membuat air tempat mereka hidup menjadi beracun. Dan apa jadinya kalau mereka tahu mengenai keberadaan kita?" Tao tak begitu mendengar perkataan dari Baekhyun.

"Sayang, apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu benar, banyak hal buruk yang akan terjadi jika kau keatas nak, dan appa tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada putra appa yang manis, jahil dan innocent ini, hum?" sang ayah menatap lembut kearah Tao.

"Appa, eomma, Baekhyun –ge ga ngerti Tao! Huweee….. hiks… hiks…" mereka kelabakan mendengar jerit tangis dari Tao. Sang ayah yang tadi memakan ganggang layaknya mie itu hampir tersedak. Sang ibu langsung mengurut-urut pelan punggung Tao. Dan Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengakan kepalanya melihat tingkah adik sepupunya itu.

"HUWAAAAAA!" Tao semakin keras menjerit. Dan sang ayah dan ibu semakin kelabakan menenangkan tangisan milik putranya yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi mutiara berwarna tosca.

.

Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit untuk menenangkan Tao. Mereka menyerah.

"Haa~ baiklah, baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Sang ibu terpaksa. Tao seketika langsung berhenti menangis.

"Benar eomma?" tanyanya mengedip-kedipkan matanya lucu.

"Tapi, Baekhyun akan menemanimu, dan jika sesuatu terjadi padamu diatas sana eomma akan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menyeretmu apapun yang terjadi." Ujar ibunya tegas. Tao mengangguk mantap. Ia menyengir dengan lebar kearah ibunya dan memeluk erat tubuh ramping sang ibu.

"Haaa~ lagi lagi aku~" ratap Baekhyun yang mendapat tugas cukup berat kali ini sebagai seorang kakak.

.

.

.

"Whoaaaaa!" Tao memekik dengan keras. Ia kini telah berada didunia yang ingin ia kunjungi. Dunia atas laut. Dan disinilah dia berada, di dunia dengan langit biru, kumpulan manusia-manusia serta gedung-gedung besar yang menjulang tinggi.

"Hentikan teriakan mu itu Taozi. Kau mengundang banyak perhatian dari mereka, lihat!" seru Baekhyun pada Tao. Ia menyenggol bahu Tao pelan.

"Tapi ini keren ge!" teriak Tao girang.

Kedua merman ini sampai di dunia atas laut sejak satu jam lalu. Mereka hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk berenang menuju atas. Dan ketika sampai di dunia atas, mereka langsung menyembunyikan ekor duyung mereka, dan mengubahnya menjadi kaki. Saat mereka mengubah diri mereka ke bentuk manusia, mereka dalam keadaan telanjang. Tapi untungnya mereka menemukan kain yang menurut mereka adalah pakaian milik manusia dan langsung mengenakannya.

Hanya sebuah kaos dan celana pendek.

Mereka berjalan-jalan dari pinggir pantai tempat mereka datang hingga menuju ke kota.

Dan disinilah mereka berada saat ini. di tengah kota dengan dipadati oleh manusia yang berjalan kesana kemari.

Mereka yang belum terbiasa berjalan layaknya manusia, beberapa kali tersenggol dan hampir terjatuh. Tapi untung saja mereka bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuh baru mereka dengan baik.

"Tao, sebaiknya kita mencari tempat yang sedikit sepi," Baekhyun menyeret Tao menuju kearah jalan yang sepi. Ia tak mau mereka mati terinjak saat ini ditengah deretan manusia-manusia yang berjalan dengan cepat itu. Tao pun hanya mengikuti kemana Baekhyun menyeretnya.

.

.

"Ge~ Tao lapar~" Tao merengek ketika ia merasa perutnya meminta untuk diisi. Ia lapar. Baekhyun yang tak tahu bagaimana cara mendapat makanan terlbih di dunia ini hanya bercelingak-celinguk tak jelas. Ia bingung. Bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk memberi makan pada adiknya yang merengek itu.

"Tapi, ge tak tahu bagaimana caranya mendapat makanan Taozi.." keluh Baekhyun sedikit frustasi.

Tao yang sedikit mengerti nampak sedih dan menatap Baekhyun. Ia terus memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi.

"Ge, bagaimana kalau kita menyanyi saja seperti orang itu?" Tao menunjuk seorang pengamen yang berada di bawah lampu penerangan jalan. Ia melihat bagaimana cara pengamen itu mendapatkan sesuatu, baik itu uang maupun beberapa makanan yang disumbangkan oleh para pejalan kaki yang lewat.

"Baiklah," Baekhyun menyetujui perkataan Tao. Ia mencari tempat yang cukup jauh dari pengamnen tadi. Disana ia berdiri berdampingan dengan Tao. Ia menatap kearah para pejalan kaki yang nampaknya tak menghiraukan kehadiran dua makhluk manis disana.

Baekhyun mulai berdehem kecil. Ia memberi isyarat pada Tao untuk mengikutinya ketika ia menjentikkan jari mungilnya. Ia menarik nafas pelan, dan menghentakkan kakinya pelan. Ia menghitung dalam hati, 1… 2… 3… dan ia mulai bernyanyi. Ia bernyanyi melantunkan melodi dari lagu yang ia sering nyanyikan ketika di laut. Ia memulai dengan lantunan yang terdengar lembut ditelinga. Dan ketika ia menyanyi, banyak pejalan kaki yang menengok kearah mereka, tak hanya sekedar menengok, para pejalan kaki itu berhenti didekat mereka hingga membentuk lingkaran. Mereka nampak terpesona dengan suara kedua pemuda itu. Terbukti dengan padatnya para pejalan kaki yang mengitari mereka. Dan karena kedua pemuda itu terlalu asyik dengan nyanyiannya, mereka tak mengetahui bahwa lingkaran pejalan kaki itu sudah sangat lebar dan padat.

Mereka sadar ketika nyanyian mereka berakhir. sambutan tepuk tangan yang membahana membuat mereka sedikit terkejut. Mereka tak menyangka mereka akan di pandangi sekian mata karena nyanyian mereka. Mereka melongo menatap para pejalan kaki yang masih menepuki mereka dengan meriah, tak hanya itu, dihadapan mereka terdapat banyak koin-koin maupun uang kertas dan beberapa makanan mereka dapatkan. Hasil yang sangat banyak bagi pengamen gadungan seperti mereka.

Mereka saling tatap dan tersenyum dengan sangat senang.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah dua hari berada di kota ini. Hidup ditengah-tengah koloni manusia. Berusaha meniru dengan baik perilaku manusia. Dan, Tao nampak sangat nyaman berada di tengah koloni manusia itu. Baekhyun? Ia tidak seperti Tao, walaupun ia banyak menemukan hal baru tapi dalam pikirannya, manusia itu adalah mahkluk kejam yang membunuh banyak rekan-rekannya.

"Ge~ bagaimana kalau kita bekerja di dunia ini ge?" Tao menjilat es krim yang ia beli ditangannya. Menatap Baekhyun sekilas, dan menjilat lagi es krim itu.

"Apa? Bekerja? Kau saja tidak bekerja di kerajaan kita sekarang kau ingin bekerja didunia ini? jangan bodoh Tao," Baekhyun tak setuju dengan ide yang dimiliki oleh Tao.

"Oohh~ ayolah ge~" rayu Tao mengedipkan matanya imut. Dan tentunya Baekhyun yang melihat kelakuan adik sepupunya itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau selalu bisa mendapat kata ia dariku kalau kau melakukan itu bukan?" pernyataan yang ia tujukan pada Tao hanya mendapat kekehan kecil.

Tapi karena terlalu asyik berceloteh, Tao tak melihat jika seseorang melangkah kearahnya. Dan….

BRUK!

Mereka bertabrakan. Es krim ditangan Tao menempel pada baju kemeja hitam milik orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kemejaku bocah?!" suara yang tak bersahabat dari orang yang ditabrak Tao terdengar mengalun tajam. Tao sempat bergidik mendengar suara baritone yang jika dalam keadaan biasa akan terdengar seksi.

"Maafkan adikku Tuan, ia tak sengaja," Baekhyun membalas dengan cepat. Ia merasa akan menjadi masalah jika ia tak melakukan hal itu.

"Maaf? Cih!" ujarnya masih tak bersahabat. Ia menatap kedua pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Ma—aafkan saya tuan, saya tidak sengaja, sungguh…" Tao masih merasa sedikit takut. Ia agak sedikit enggan menatap wajah orang yang ia tabrak.

"Kalau maaf bisa menyelesaikan masalah, pasti penjara atau tempat hukum lainnya tak akan penuh dengan orang-orang yang bersalah,"

"Lalu apa yang anda inginkan? Kalau uang jujur kami tak punya, kami hanya pendatang baru di kota ini dan kami tak ada apapun untuk jaminan," Baekhyun maju dan menjelasakan keadaan serta apa yang ingin diminta oleh orang itu.

'Cih! Dasar manusia!' ejek Baekhyun dalam hati. ia menatap tak suka kearah orang itu.

"Sudah Kris, mereka nampak ketakutan mendengarmu," suara lembut yang cukup menyejukkan terdengar dari arah samping orang itu.

"Maafkan temanku, ia memang seperti itu. Oh ya kenalkan aku kim Junmyun, kalian boleh memanggilku Suho," pemuda yang lebih pendek dari orang yang ditabrak Tao menjulurkan tanganya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menerima juluran tangan itu menyambutnya.

'Ternyata masih ada juga manusia yang seperti dia,' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Baekhyun," ujarnya sambil menyalami tangan Suho.

"Dan dia Tao, Tao kenalkan ini Suho," Baekhyun menyenggol pelan bahu Tao yang masih tertunduk itu. Tao pun mulai mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menatap uluran tangan yang ditujukan kearahnya. Ia menerima uluran tangan itu. "Huang zi Tao," Suho yang uluran tangannya ditanggapi nampak tersenyum.

"Ah! Ya, ini Kris temanku," ia memperkenalkan pemuda yang masih menatap tak suka kearah dua orang pemuda pendek didepannya. Suho menyenggol pelan bahu milik Kris, "Hoi, kenalkan dirimu pada mereka," bisiknya pelan.

"Kris," singkat dan tanpa uluran tangan. Baekhyun menatap Kris tajam, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kemejaku huh?" Kris masih tak terima kemeja hitam yang baru saja ia beli kemarin dan baru saja ia pakai hari ini kotor dan ternoda oleh eskrim laknat itu.

"Sudah Kris kasian mereka, nanti biar aku yang mengganti biaya laundrynya ya?" Suho memang sangat baik. Kris hanya mendengus tak terima dengan tawaran temannya itu.

"Kami mohon maaf," ujar Tao memandang takut-takut kearah Kris. Kris hanya sekilas memandang wajah milik Tao. Ia tak memperhatikan seberapa manisnya dan uniknya wajah pemuda di hadapannya saat ini. sayang sekali.

"Kalau ada hal yang bisa kami lakukan, katakan saja, kami tak ingin dikira lari dari kesalahan," Baekhyun menatap bergiliran kearah Kris dan Tao.

"Tidak usah, ini hanya masalah kecil, kalian tak perlu khawatir,"

"Kami memang tak khawatir, tapi temanmu itu yang membuat adikku khawatir," Suho langsung memandang kearah Kris.

"Sudah katakan saja, apa yang bisa kami lakukan agar si pria pirang itu berhenti memandang kami seperti musuh," Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Tao.

Suho menghela nafas sejenak, sedangkan Kris? Ia hanya terus menatap kearah Tao dan Baekhyun secara bergiliran dengan tatapan tajam tak suka miliknya.

"Suruh saja mereka bekerja membersihkan apartement, masalah selesai," Kris yang tak tahan berlama-lama berada disana pun menyerukan sebuah ide. Suho yang mendengarnya cukup terkejut, ia kurang setuju dengan ide itu, "Ohh, ayolah Kris, kasian mereka, sepertinya mereka orang baru disini,"

"Lalu kau ingin mereka melakukan apa, huh? Melacur?" Suho memberikan glare miliknya pada Kris, ketika Kris mengucapkan kata 'melacur'.

Tao dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan, mereka masih bingung dengan apa yang tengah diperdebatkan oleh kedua orang dihadapannya, mendengar kata seperti 'apartement' dan 'melacur' membuat mereka semakin bingung. Pasalnya mereka sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai kosa kata itu.

"Ummm… maaf, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tao cukup untuk menginterupsi perdebatan diantara Suho dan Kris. Mereka menatap Tao dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Apa artinya 'apartement' dan 'melacur' aku belum pernah mendengar kata itu?" kedua pemuda tampan itu menatap Tao cengo. Hell! Zaman sekarang pemuda sebesar dia tak tahu artinya 'apartement' dan 'melacur'? manusia ini hidup di zaman kapan sih?

Kris nampak malas meladeni pertanyaan yang tergolong idiot baginya. Jadinya, Suholah yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Begini, apartement itu tempat tinggal yang digunakan untuk tidur, masak, mandi dan lain lain, sama seperti rumah. Sedangkan melacur itu hmmm…" Suho agak ragu-ragu menjelaskan kata yang berpengertian negative itu.

"Umm?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Membuat Suho yang menatapnya kini merona.

'Manis,' pikir pemuda itu.

"Jadi, kami harus membersihkan apartement kalian? Baiklah, kami akan lakukan," Baekhyun menyela. Ia berucap sambil menatap Suho dan Kris bergantian.

"Bagus," Kris berujar singkat. Ia kemudian melangkah dari sana, menuju ke apartement miliknya, diikuti oleh Suho, Tao dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini yang namanya apartement?" ujar Tao kagum, menatap ke sekeliling ruangan apartement itu.

"Kalian harus membersihkan apartement ini, kami akan pergi ke supermarket sebentar, ketika kami pulang apartement ini harus sudah bersih, dan jangan mencoba kabur dari ku," Kris berucap dengan nada mengancam. Tao dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kris kemudian keluar dari dalam apartementnya diikuti dengan Suho yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Meninggalkan Tao dan Baekhyun dengan keadaan apartement yang berantakan.

.

"Jangan seperti itu Kris, kasihan kan mereka," Suho mengambil sekotak susu dari dalam frezer di supermarket. Ia nampak memilih kotak yang menurutnya bagus.

"Mereka hanya orang-orang bodoh," Kris melemparkan sebotol minuman soda kedalam keranjang belanjaan, sekilas ia melirik kearah Suho.

"Bukan bodoh, mereka hanya lugu Kris. Dan hentikan menggunakan bahasa kasarmu itu, nanti kulaporkan pada eomma mu Kris," ancam Suho sambil mengacung-acungkan kotak susu yang menjadi pilihannya.

"Che," dengusnya kesal akan ancaman Suho.

Suho menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah teman sejak kecilnya yang sama sekali tak berubah.

.

.

Sesampainya diapartement, mereka cukup dikejutkan dengan melihat kondisi apartement yang bersih dan rapi. Tapi mereka tak menemukan kedua sosok pemuda manis itu.

"Bawa ini ke dapur aku akan mencari mereka," Suho memberikan kantong plastic belanjaan itu pada Kris. Ia segera mencari kedua sosok manis itu dengan menggeledah apartement itu.

.

.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" akhirnya Suho menemukan kedua orang itu. Mereka berada di balkon apartement, memandangi langit senja. Mereka membalik badan dan sedikit membungkuk memberikan salam pada Suho.

"Hanya melihat pemandangan dibawah sana, Suho-ge," Suho sedikit mengernyit ketika mendengar panggilan dari Tao.

"Ge? Apa kau orang china?" Suho bertanya, masih memandangi kedua orang itu bergantian.

Namun, Tao nampak bingung," China? Itu dimana ge? Tao tidak tau," ujarnya innocent. Baekhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju.

Kali ini Suho yang nampak bingung menghadapi dua pemuda itu. "Kalian tidak tahu China?" kedua pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Lalu darimana kalian berasal?" tanya Suho penasaran. Tao ingin menjawab pertanyaan Suho, namun didahului oleh Baekhyun.

"Yang jelas cukup jauh dari sini ge. Kami kesini hanya beberapa hari, setelah itu kami akan kembali ke kampong kami," jelas Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak menjawab rasa penasaran Suho, justru ia semakin bertambah penasaran.

"Tapi dimana? Negara mana?" Suho bertanya lagi.

"Kalau kami beritahu jug age, tidak akan percaya, dan ge juga tak akan bisa kesana," Baekhyun menatap Suho datar.

Suho? Ia semakin bingung saja.

"Hei, kalian!" Kris berseru, membuat perhatian mereka bertiga teralihkan.

"Ada apa Kris?" tanya Suho yang menghampiri Kris. Kris yang ditanya hanya diam sesaat. Ia berkata setelah melihat kedua orang dibelakang Suho tertangkap oleh pandangan matanya. Ia menunjuk mereka, "Kalian, cepat masakkan aku makanan, aku lapar,"

Baekhyun dan Tao saling menatap, mereka sedikit bingung mengenai kata 'memasak'. Terang saja, di bawah laut sana mereka tak pernah mengenal yang namanya memasak. Mereka hanya memakan makanan yang ada, yang tumbuh disekitar mereka.

"Memasak?" ujar Tao memastikan. Ia pun menggeleng.

"Kami tidak bisa memasak," kali ini Baekhyun yang berujar, mendengar itu Kris mendengus kesal.

"Che, tidak berguna," klaimnya kepada mereka.

"Kris!" Suho membentak Kris.

"Ya, ya, ya~" ujar Kris main-main. Ia lalu menuju ke kamarnya.

Setelah mereka ditinggalkan, Suho meminta maaf atas kelakuan temannya itu.

"Maafkan dia ya, dia anaknya memang seperti itu," Suho sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa ge, kami mengerti," ujar Baekhyun tenang.

"Terima kasih," ujar Suho, setelahnya suasana agak canggung.

"Ah ya, kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku, darimana kalian berasal?" Suho nampaknya masih keukeuh ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

Baekhyun dan Tao saling pandang.

Satu hal yang mereka tidak boleh lakukan, jika mereka mengatakan hal yang palsu maka mereka akan segera menjadi buih-buih, dan itu artinya mereka mati. Yah, memang sedikit mirip dengan kisah putrid duyung, tapi hei, tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu. Hanya satu itu pantangan bagi mereka.

"Hmm.. tapi kalau kami mengatakannya pada gege, apa gege nanti percaya pada kami? Atau mungkin gege akan mentertawakan kami," Baekhyun nampak menimang-nimang akan memberi tahu Suho atau tidak.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan menterwakan daerah tempat kalian berasal," jelas Suho pasti.

Tapi ketika hendak mengatakannya, lagi-lagi diganggu.

"Hei, Suho sedang apa kau? Kemari cepat bantu aku!" ujar Kris dari dalam dapur. Karena mendengar dua pemuda itu tak bisa memasak, jadinya iapun yang memasak.

Suho yang mendengar pannggilan dari Kris, mendengus sebal. Sedikit lagi padahal ia akan tahu darimana asal dua pemuda itu, tapi gara-gara Kris…

"Ya, ya!" seru Suho.

"Tunggu disini sebentar nee, aku dan Kris akan menyiapkan masakan untuk kalian, jangan kemana-mana," Suho kemudian segera menuju kedapur tempat Kris berada. Meninggalkan dua pemuda yang kini menghela nafas.

"Untunglah ge~"lega Tao begitu Suho menghilang di balik pembatas antara ruang tamu dan dapur. Baekhyun mengangguk lega menanggapi ujaran Tao.

.

.

Kini mereka duduk di meja makan. Tao duduk disebelah Baekhyun didepan mereka duduk Suho dan Kris. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

Suasana hening dan sedikit canggung.

"Ehem, sebaiknya kita makan," Suho kemudian sedikit berdiri untuk mengangkat penutup makanan diatas meja makan itu. Kris hanya diam, sedangkan Tao dan Baekhyun yang tak terbiasa dengan kehidupan manusia hanya memandang bingung.

Dan setelah penutup makanan itu terbuka, kedua merman itu terkejut bukan main, mereka tiba-tiba berdiri hingga menimbulkan suara decitan keras antara kursi dan lantai apartement itu. Suho dan Kris yang melihat mereka tentu saja cukup terkejut.

"Ada apa? kalian tampak pucat?" Suho bertanya memandangi bergiliran dua pemuda yang saling berpelukan itu.

"I—itu? I—ikan bukan?" ujar Tao menatap hidangan diatas meja makan dengan tatapan ngeri. Tentu saja, yang dihidangkan sekarang adalah daging ikan yang telah digoreng hingga warna keemasan, nampak enak bagi ukuran manusia tapi tidak untuk kedua merman itu.

"Ge, hiks.." Tao terisak dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam tapi masih memandang ngeri kearah ikan itu.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Kris memandang kedua merman itu bingung. Suho yang tak tahu hanya bisa menggedikkan bahunya.

"Kalian jahat… hiks…" isak Tao dalam dekapan Baekhyun. Ujaran dalam isakan itu masih bisa terdengar oleh Suho dan Kris. Merekapun bertanya-tanya, apa yang mereka lakukan hingga Tao menyebut mereka jahat?

"Maaf, tapi aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang, mengapa Tao terisak seperti itu? Dan kenapa kami dikatakan jahat? Sebenarnya ada? Bisakah salah satu dari kalian menjelaskannya pada kami?" Suho menatap mereka satu persatu. Kris tetap diam. Tak ada reaksi.

"Maaf, sepertinya kami harus pergi," tanpa menjawab rasa penasaran tingkat kesekian milik Suho, dengan seenaknya Baekhyun menucapkan kata itu. Ia membungkuk sebenatar kemudian menarik Tao yang dalam dekapannya masih terisak agar keluar dari apartement itu dan pulang kembali ke tempatnya.

Tapi naas, kaki jenjang milik Tao menyenggol kursi yang tadi ia duduki, membuat ia terjerambab ke lantai, ia sempat menari kain di meja makan, dan segelas air putih pun jatuh tepat mengenai kakinya.

Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?

Suho membelalak begitu juga dengan Kris. Mengapa? Pasalnya apa yang mereka lihat saat ini seperti hal yang mustahil. Sangat mustahil. Dan tak bisa diterima oleh logika manusia.

Yang mereka lihat adalah sosok Tao yang kini berubah 100%. Bukan berubah dalam artian di make over. Tapi berubah menjadi sosok lain. Seorang pemuda bermata panda dengan ekor duyung berwarna tosca serta mutiara di atas kepalanya. Ya, itulah yang Suho dan juga Kris lihat saat ini. Bisa dibayangkan mereka menganga sangat lebar.

Baekhyun yang terkejut dan mengalami bengong sesaat akhirnya sadar. Ia segera memeluk Tao erat. Berusaha menutupi ekor duyungnya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Ge~ hiks… bagaimana ini ge?" bisiknya didekat telinga Baekhyun. Tao tak berani menatap wajah Suho maupun Kris. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Dan tentunya berubah menjadi beberapa mutiara yang senada dengan warna ekornya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa saat ini. dalam hati ia sangat panik. Ia tak ingin Tao mengalami hal yang sulit. Ia tak mau.

Tinggalkan sebentar pasang Tao dan Baekhyun yang panik. Kini kita beralih ke pasangan Suho dan Kris.

Mereka masih menganga menatap kearah Tao juga Baekhyun.

Kris memandang Tao dengan sangat terpukau saat ini. Dengan tidak elitnya ia menganga. Ia nampak terpesona dengan penampilan Tao saat ini. Ia akhirnya menemukan sosok cantik yang selalu ia idam-idamkan, dan ternyata sosok itu sejak tadi berada di hadapannya. Ia tak menyangka (salah sendiri kau tak memperhatikannya Kris, ckckc -_-"). Ia ingin menyentuh sosok itu. Ingin sekali. Dan ia pun perlahan mendekat kearah Tao yang memeluk Baekhyun dengan eratnya.

Suho? Ia masih sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran logikanya yang mengatakan 'ini hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi'

"Tao?" entah mengapa suara Kris berubah menjadi sedikit lebih lembut dari pada sebelumnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar nama adiknya dipanggil sedikit mendongak, ia mendapati Kris menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jika kau ingin meminta penjelasan, tunggulah sampai tubuhnya kembali," ujar Baekhyun yang masih menenangkan Tao.

Kris mengangguk, entah mengapa ia menjadi penurut saat ini.

"Em.. Tao? Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?" Kris berjongkok disebelah Baekhyun. Ia menatap Tao.

"Engg?" Tao yang tidak mengerti hanya memirinkan kepalanya dengan sisa-sisa air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Bolehkan aku menyentuh… ini?" Kris menunjuk ekor Tao yang masih bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tao menatap kearah telunjuk Kris yang menunjuk ekornya, ia diam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. Kris tersenyum senang mendapat persetujuan dari Tao. Perlahan iapun menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke atas permukaan ekor Tao. Beberapa kali ia mneyentuh ekor itu, ia menyentuh seperti menyentuh jeli. Dan ia merasa kurang puas dengan satu telunjuk, ia kemudian menggunakan kelima jarinya untuk menyentuh ekor Tao. Permukaan kulit telapak tangannya menyentuh langsung kulit ekor Tao yang merupakan sisik ikan. Ia meraba ekor itu pelan. Ketika Kris meraba ekor itu bergerak semakin gelisah. Ternyata Tao merasa geli akan sentuhan yang Kris berikan pada ekornya. Ia terkikik pelan di dada Baekhyun. Ia lupa bahwa ia baru saja menangis.

Dan mereka melupakan seorang lagi, Suho. Ia masih berdiri seperti patung dengan mulut menganga menatap kearah Tao.

Sebaiknya kau segera sadar Suho-ssi~

**Part 1 end**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cute Merman**

**.**

**.  
Kris Tao fanfic**

EXO milik SM dan bukan milik ku

**Genre**: fantasy, romance, hurt/comfort, family

**Rated:** T, T+

A/n: ini hanya part 1, ku berencana hanya membuat hingga part 10. Mungkin nanti akan banyak menemukan kessalahan dalam fic ini, baik itu tulisan, ejaan, maupun bahasa, maka dari itu ku mohon maaf pada para readers. Dan jika ini masih ingin dilanjutkan ku minta review dari readers, sekian prakata dari ku~

So, enjoy it!

**The Cute Merman**

.

.

Suho masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. The hell! Manusia duyung bro!

Berbeda dengan Kris yang nampak asyik menoel-noel ekor duyung milik Tao yang masih belum berubah menjadi kaki.

Baekhyun? Ia memandang kelakuan Kris dengan bingung tanpa menghiraukan Suho yang masih berdiri.

Tao masih terkikik geli menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya karena sentuhan-sentuhan yang Kris berikan.

Kita majukan saja alur ini ke 15 menit kemudian….

.

"Ehem," Tao dan Baekhyun menatap kearah Suho yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Bisakah kalian menjelaskan dengan sejelas-jelasnya kejadian barusan serta jati diri kalian pada kami?" Kris yang duduk di sebelah Suho tanpa henti terus menatap ke arah Tao. Tao yang merasa diberikan tatapan seperti itu menundukkan kepalanya, malu. Ia merapatkan duduknya ke sebelah Baekhyun.

"Maafkan kami ge, sebenarnya kami adalah merman. Mungkin gege tak akan percaya jika sejak awal kami katakan kalau kami adalah merman dan berasal dari dasar laut. Selain itu, kami tidak ingin eksistenti kami didunia ini ketahuan oleh manusia. Kami takut jika kaum kami akan bernasib sama seperti ikan yang berada diatas meja tadi," Suho ternganga mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Memang benar jika manusia menemukan keberadaan kaum duyung maka mereka akan terancam. Tapi menurut Suho tak mesti ancaman itu terwujudkan dengan sepiring ikan goring yang berada diatas meja kan? Ia membayangkan jika kedua manusia duyung itu berada diatas piring yang terlebih dahulu digoreng dan dicampurkan dengan beberapa bumbu. Hell no! yang ada piring itu tak akan cukup menampung seekor manusia duyung! Dalam hatinya ia ingin tertawa mendengar ketakutan dari merman di hadapannya.

"Aku rasa nasib kalian tidak akan berakhir seperti ikan goreng tadi, mungkin kalian akan dijual dengan harga tinggi oleh para kolektor atau kalian dijadikan sebagai bahan penelitian oleh para peneliti, yang pasti kalian tidak akan berakhir di atas piring, itu mungkin," Suho mengklarifikasikan pemahaman yang salah dari merman itu.

Baekhyun dan Tao nampak manggut-manggut, entah mereka mengerti atau tidak, tak ada yang tahu.

Suho merasa aneh. Ia melirik kearah Kris sesekali ketika ia berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Suho menyenggol pelan bahu milik Kris. Yang disenggol hanya ternsenyum kecil kearah Suho. Dan Suho makin shock! Pasalnya, seorang Kris, model brand brand terkenal yang terkenal dingin dan sok coolnya kini tersenyum kecil kearahnya? Ada apa dengan penghuni dunia ini?

Suho mengelus-elus dadanya.

'Oh, God, bantu aku melalui semua ini,' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Umm…" Tao yang masih menundukkan kepalanya berujar pelan, menginterupsi kegiatan aneh yang dilakukan oleh Suho dan Kris.

Kris dan Suho memandangi Tao, "Bisakah Kris-ge berhenti memandangiku?" dengan malu-malu ia berujar. Sesekali ia menatap Kris tapi kembali menunduk.

"Aaa… maafkan aku," Kris nampak sedikit malu, terlihat dari rona wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu. Ia kemudian berhenti menatap keearah Tao. Ia mengurut-urut paha berlapis celana jins hitam dengan kedua tangannya—nampak sedikit gugup.

Suho? Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek melihat tingkah sahabatnya saat ini.

"Ok, kembali lagi, lalu tujuan kalian berdua datang kedunia ini untuk apa?" Suho kembali bertanya.

"Sebenarnya yang sangat ingin ke dunia ini adalah aku, Baekhyun ge hanya ikut karena diberikan tugas untuk menjagaku selama di dunia ini," Tao menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

"Oo… dan sekarang kalian tinggal dimana selama kalian di dunia ini?"

"Kami tidak tinggal disini ge, kami masih tinggal di laut, kami datang kesini setiap pagi dan pulang pada malam hari," Suho dan Kris nampak sedikit kaget.

"Apa kalian tidak lelah? Pulang pergi seperti itu?" kali ini Kris yang bertanya.

"Cukup lelah memang tapi karena keinginan Tao tak bisa tidak dilakukan jadinya yah terpaksa," ujar Baekhyun. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dan hal ini dilihat oleh Kris. Ia merona untuk kedua kalinya, begitu menatap kearah bibir Tao.

"Aku tidak seperti itu ge~" Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Kau memang seperti itu Taozi,"

"Bagaimana kalau kalian tinggal di dunia ini? apa itu cukup beresiko?"

Baekhyun nampak akan menjawab namun sepertinya Kris mendahuluinya.

"Kalian tinggal disini saja," ujarnya yang cukup untuk kembali mengagetkan seorang Kim Junmyun.

"Kris, kau yakin?" Suho nampak memastikan. Dan Kris mengangguk mantap. Tao dan Baekhyun saling menatap ke arah Suho dan Kris.

"Bagaimana? Kalian sebaiknya tinggal saja disini," Kris berujar lagi dengan penuh harap. Suho? Ia sedang mencari sesuatu untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Tapi itu akan merepotkanmu ge," ujar Tao tak enak.

"Tak apa, aku kasihan melihat kalian yang pulang pergi laut-darat seperti itu," jelasnya, namun Baekhyun tak percaya begitu saja pada Kris.

"Apa kau punya maksud tersembunyi Kris ge?" ia memincingkan matanya menatap kearah Kris.

Kris yang ditatap seperti itu merasa tersudut. Ya, sebenarnya ia punya maksud tersembunyi. Ia ingin lebih dekat dengan duyung panda itu.

"Te-tentu, aku tak punya maksud apapun. Jadi kalian tenang saja ya, a—ha ha," suara yang ia perdengarkan berbeda sekali dengan maksud kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita tinggal disini, yak an Baekhyun ge?" ujar Tao senang. Kris yang mendengar jawaban itu bersorak dalam hati. tapi Baekhyun yang hanya mengangguk masih menyangsikan perkataan dari pemuda pirang yang baru ia kenal sehari itu dengan perkataanya yang tak punya maksud apapun.

"Bagaimana Suho ge? Apa kami boleh tinggal disini?" Tao menatap kearah Suho yang menempelkan sekantung es balok diatas kepalanya.

"Ah? Oh, ya, boleh. Tentu saja," ujarnya, ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan Tao yang tengah tersenyum dan Baekhyun yang menatap Kris dengan pandangan menyelidik serta Kris yang berusaha bersikap cool seperti biasa—namun kali ini gagal—ia hanya berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya dari pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang berkeliaran disana hingga membuat kepalanya terasa panas.

.

.

"Jadi?" Suho menyerahkan secangkir coffe latte ke pada Kris, ia sedikit menyenggol pelan bahunya.

"Maksudmu?" Kris menerima secangkir coffe latte dari tangan Suho, ia mengernyit bingung menatap kearah Suho sambil menghirup aroma dari coffe latte itu.

"Oh ayolah~ Kris, jangan pura-pura seperti itu," ujar Suho menggoda Kris.

"Che!" yah, mulai lagi deh sifat coolnya keluar.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" Suho semakin gencar menggoda sahabatnya itu.

Sayangnya Kris tak ingin menanggapi perkataan Suho dia hanya diam sambil menyesap caffe lattenya.

"Haa~ aku tau kau menyukai Tao Kris, tapi bagaimana dengan dia?" kali ini Suho nampak terdengar lebih serius. Ia menatap Kris sebentar memperhatikan ekspresi di wajah menawan itu. Kemudian menyesap caffe latte yang ia pegang.

Kris yang mendengar kata 'dia' yang diucapkan oleh Suho, menghentikan kegiatan meminum coffe lattenya. Ia mengusap-usap cangkir ditangannya. Menatap lurus kearah luar jendela. Menghela nafas dan menatap Suho dengan datar.

"Aku tidak mungkin menunggunya, seharusnya pertanyaan itu aku ajukan untukmu Suho-hyung," Kris menatap Suho datar namun ada sesuatu yang tersirat didalam sana. Suho yang menemukan tatapan Kris, menekuk alisnya. Ia tahu, tahu akan apa yang dimaksud dalam perkataan datar miik Kris itu. Ia sangat tahu, tapi bagaimana mungkin ia semudah itu mengatakannya? Sedangkan yang ia pikirkan belum tentu memikirkannya, dan belum tentu perasaanya orang itu sama dengan perasaan yang ia miliki. Tapi itu akan berbeda jika itu adalah Kris. Ya, itu akan berbeda jika itu adalah seorang wu yi fan yang dikagumi oleh orang itu.

.

.

"Apakah kau akan kembali sekarang?" seorang pria dengan lesung pipi yang cukup dalam memandang kearah pemuda bermata sipit yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia meletakkan majalah yang tadi dilihatnya diatas meja. Ia berdiri melangkah kearah jendela kaca besar yang terpampang dihadapannya, memandangi hiruk pikuk suasana kota Beijing dari jendela kaca itu.

"Entah mengapa jika aku tak kembali sekarang, aku merasa tak akan ada lagi kesempatan untukku, Chen," ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menyender di jendela kaca itu. Ia beucap tanpa memandangi kearah pemuda yang dipanggil Chen itu.

"Aku hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu Yixing ge," pria yang dipanggil Yixing itu hanya tersenyum menatap kearah Chen. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada daerah di luar sana, sembari mengingat tentang seseorang dalam pikirannya. Seseorang yang ia rindukan.

**Part 2 end**

Gomen~ chap ini masih pendek hehe~

Tapi tetap ditunggu reviewnya ya~

N kalau readers ada ide buat fic ini boleh juga disampaikan hehe~

Best regards for you readers yang udah sempat mereview, maaf belum bisa ku bales lewat PM dan juga buat yang memfoll,memfav fic ini thank you~

Sampai jumpa di part 3 ya~


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cute Merman**

**.**

**.  
Kris Tao fanfic**

EXO milik SM dan bukan milik ku

**Genre**: fantasy, romance, hurt/comfort, family

**Rated:** T, T+

A/n: ini hanya part 1, ku berencana hanya membuat hingga part 10. Mungkin nanti akan banyak menemukan kessalahan dalam fic ini, baik itu tulisan, ejaan, maupun bahasa, maka dari itu ku mohon maaf pada para readers. Dan jika ini masih ingin dilanjutkan ku minta review dari readers, sekian prakata dari ku~

So, enjoy it!

**The Cute Merman**

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian berdua menerima tawaran untuk tinggal bersama kami disini?" kris memandangi dua merman dihadapannya satu persatu. Suho menemani disebelahnya, melakukan hal yang sama dengan kris.

"Kami terima, tapi kami harus pulang dan memberi tahu appa dan eomma kami," baekhyun menatap kris, disertai tao yang mengangguk membenarkan perkataan kakak sepupunya itu.

"Baiklah," ujar kris. Ia nampak senang dengan tanggapan yang diberikan baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian yakin untuk tinggal di sana?" sang ibu yang duduk tepat dihadapan tao nampak cemas mendengar permintaan dari anaknya.

"Kami yakin eomma," ujar tao dengan mantap. Ia menatap kearah ibu dan ayahnya bergantian.

"Tapi sayang,.." sang ibu terlihat tidak suka dengan permintaan sang anak.

"Hummm… eomma~" rengek tao dengan wajah memelasnya mengantisipasi sang ibu yang akan protes mengenai permintaannya.

Sang ibu merasa tak tega menatap wajah memelas putranya, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah baekhyun, "Maaf eomma, jangan mengharapkan aku untuk membujuk panda nakal ini," dengan cepat baekhyun menjawab tatapan sang ibu angkatnya. Sang ibu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Disatu sisi ia tak ingin membuat putra manis kesayangannya sedih, tapi disatu sisi ia tak ingin melihat sang putra berada didunia yang ia banyak hal-hal buruk. Sang ayah? Jangan tanyakan, ia sangat lemah jika sudah menghadapi rengekan putra tunggalnya itu.

"Eomma~~ eomma~" tao semakin merengek dengan wajah memelas paling memelas miliknya. Dan sukses membuat sang ayah mengelus dada—bingung—dan ibu mendengus.

"Setidaknya kau pulang setiap minggu agar kami tahu keadaanmu disana," sang ibu memberikan syarat, yang bagi tao sangat mudah untuk dipenuhi, maka ia menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Tentu eomma~ tao sayang eomma~" tao yang bahagiapun langsung menerjang ibunya dan memeluk tubuh ibunya erat sembari mencium pipinya.

"Untuk appa mana?" sang ayah yang merasa sedikit iri karena tak mendapat pelukan dari sang putra tercinta merajuk. Sang ibu yang melihat tingkah sang suami yang kekanak-kanakan itu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Haa~ dasar keluarga aneh, haa~" baekhyun yang sebagai penonton menghela nafas berat memperhatikan tingkah keluarga angkatnya yang aneh menurut pemikirannya.

.

.

.

Kedua merman itu setelah pulang ke laut dan memberi tahu kepada orang tua mereka, mereka kembali ke darat dan menuju ke apartement dua pemuda yang meminta mereka tinggal.

"Kalian tidak membawa barang milik kalian?" tanya suho heran begitu mendapati kedua merman itu berdiri tepat didepan apartement.

Baekhyun dan tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pakaian kalian? Alat-alat mandi kalian? Alat-alat pribadi kalian mungkin?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari kedua merman dihadapannya. Hal itu sukses membuat suho menepuk jidatnya.

'Oh! Man! Aku lupa mereka bukan sepenuhnya manusia,' batin suho merasa rugi menanyakan pertanyaan yang pasti akan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh keduanya.

"Aku mengerti, sebaiknya kalian masuk dulu, biar nanti aku dan kris yang mengurusnya," suho mempersilahkan kedua merman itu memasuki apartement mereka. Iapun menutup pintu apartement itu setelah mereka berdua memasukinya. Ia sempat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika menatap tao dan baekhyun.

.

.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan membuatkan kalian minuman, kris sebentar lagi turun," suho mempersilahkan baekhyun dan tao duduk di sofa sedangkan ia menuju ke dapur untuk membuat minuman.

"Nee, baekhyun ge, apa kita tidak akan melakukan apapun selagi kita disini?" tao menatap baekhyun yang sejak tadi focus menatap benda persegi yang menyala terang dihadapannya.

"Mungkin," jawab baekhyun singkat, ia lebih tertarik dengan benda berbentuk persegi itu dari pada memperhatikan saudara sepupunya itu.

"Itu membosankan ge!" tao kesal. Ia kesal karena tak diperhatikan oleh baekhyun ketika bertanya, dan kesal mengetahui ia akan diam tanpa melakukan hal apapun di dunia barunya itu.

"Apanya yang membosankan?"suara baritone nan seksi milik kris terdengar. Sontak tao dan juga baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah belakang, tepat kearah datangnya kris.

"Tidak ge, bukan apa-apa," tao menunduk, entah mengapa ia sedikit malu jika berhadapan apalagi menatap mata milik kris.

"Nampaknya laptop itu menarik perhatianmu, baekhyun-ssi," kris mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa tepat di samping kedua merman itu mendudukan dirinya.

Baekhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil mendongak kearah kris dan menatapnya bingung, "Laptop?" tanyanya. Kris mengangguk. Baekhyun menunjuk benda persegi panjang yang menyala terang dengan telunjuknya dan kembali menatap kris.

"Ya, itu laptop, benda yang digunakan untuk urusan kerja, sekolah dan lain-lain," jelasnya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Oh, ya dimana suho?" kris bertanya, kali ini ia menatap kearah tao. Tao yang sedari tadi menunduk semakin menunduk karena merasa ditatap oleh kris, "Suho-ge, sedang didapur ge," kris memandang tao sedikit heran.

"Tao apa kau sakit?" mendengar kata sakit kelaur dari bibir kris membuat baekhyun yang tadinya asyik dengan laptop itu beralih menatap tao. Ia langsung memegangi dahi sepupunya itu.

"Wajahmu merah taozi, kau sakit?" baekhyun nampak cemas. Tao semakin salah tingkah. Ia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ge," namun, baekhyun tak begitu saja percaya.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah taozi?" tanya baekhyun. Tao sekilas melirik kearah kris, yang mana hal itu semakin membuat rona diwajah tao bertambah.

"Sebaiknya kalian istirahat, kamar kalian sudah aku siapkan, kalian bisa menggunakan kamar tamu itu," kris menunjuk kamar yang berada tepat disebelah dapur yang dibatasi sebuah tangga dengan pegangan dari besi berwarna perak.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mengajak tao menuju kamar yang tadi ditujukan oleh kris.

"Kenapa wajahnya merah ketika melihatku ya?" batin kris setelah tao dan baekhyun memasuki kamar tamu itu. Ia menggeleng-geleng dengan ekspresi wajah bingung.

"Lho, kemana mereka?" suho datang memegang nampan yang berisi empat buah minuman dingin yang ia buat didapur.

"Aku menyuruh mereka istirahat," kris berujar.

"Lalu ini bagaimana?" tanya suho bingung. Harus ia apakan keempat minuman itu?

Kris mengedikkan kedua bahunya bersamaan.

Suho menghela nafas, dengan sedikit terpaksa ia menghabiskan minuman yang ia buat itu sendirian. Karena kris lebih dulu meninggalkannya kembali memasuki kamar.

.

.

.

"Suho, dimana kris?" suara merdu diseberang sana cukup untuk menganggetkan seorang kim junmyun yang tengah menonton televise yang memutar acara favoritnya.

"K—kris? Ia ada di kamarnya eomma Jae," ucap suho kalem. Ia mengecilkan suara televisi dihadapannya.

"Dia bilang pada eomma ia berada di lokasi syuting! Jadi ternyata dia di apartement! Dasar anak itu ck!"kesal suara diseberang sana.

'Astaga! Aku keceplosan!' ujar suho dalam hati. ia panic. Pasalnya ia berkata jujur kalau sahabatnya itu berada di apartement sedangkan pagi tadi ia sudah diperingati oleh kris agar memberithu ibunya bahwa ia berada di lokasi syuting. Dan sekarang?

"Cepat bukakan eomma pintu, suho! Eomma sudah didepan apartementmu!"

Bagai tersambar petir suho langsung meloncat dari sofa dan berlari menuju pintu apartementnya, dan ia sempat terjatuh ketika ia meloncat dari sofa.

'Mati kau kris!' ujarnya dalam hati, ia kalang kabut.

.

"Lama sekali! Dimana anak nakal itu?" seorang pria berparas cantik memasuki apartement itu. Suho yang disemprotpun hanya bisa menunjuk kearah lantai atas apartement itu. Kearah lokasi kamar kris berada. Pria cantik itu mengerti. Tanpa berkata apapun ia menuju kearah kamar kris.

Tapi…

"Siapa mereka?" ujar pria cantik yang merupakan ibu dari kris. Ia kini menatap dua pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar didekat dapur. Mereka memandang pria cantik itu. Rupanya mereka terbangun ketika mendengar sedikit keributan akibat suara pria cantik itu dengan suho.

'Astaga! Kali ini akulah yang mati!' batin suho nelangsa. Begitu cepat sang bibi menemukan, dua orang itu.

"Euhmm… kenalkan ini Tao, dan ini Baekhyun, eomma jae," suho nampak cukup tertekan saat ini.

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku tanyakan suho-ah! Mereka siapa? Dan kenapa mereka berada disini huh?!" tuntutan keingintahuan sang bibi.

Tao yang jarang—mungkin tak pernah sama sekali—mendengar nada suara tinggi dan terdengar seperti bentakan ditelinganya merasa ketakutan. Ia bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh baekhyun. Meremat baju kaos berwarna biru yang dikenakan baekhyun kuat. Terdengar isaka-isakan kecil dari bibir mungilnya.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau menangis sayang?" pria cantik yang mendengar isakan dari pemuda panda itu merasa sedikit bersalah, ia mendekati pemuda itu pelan. Tapi, tao yang masih takut dengan pria cantik itu semakin memepetkan tubuhnya kearah baekhyun.

"Se—sepertinya taozi takut pada anda," ujar baekhyun menyampaikan apa yang tengah dirasakan sepupunya itu kepada pria cantik yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

Pria cantik itu mengerti. Ia sedikit menjauhi tubuh tao yang berada dibelakang baekhyun.

"Nee, taozi, sekarang tidak apa-apa nee~" baekhyun memutar tubuhnya. Ia menepuk pelan kepala tao. Tao yang sudah merasa sedikit tenang mengangkat wajahnya yang basah dan menatap baekhyun, "Tidak apa-apan nee~" ujar baekhyun yang ditatap oleh tao. Tao pun mengangguk pelan.

Ia perlahan melepas cengkraman tangannya di kaos milik baekhyun. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik bahu baekhyun. Menatap kearah pria cantik itu.

"Uh~ imutnya~" pria cantik itu berujar cepat ketika tao menatap kearahnya takut-takut. Dan tanpa diduga, pria cantik itu menerjang tao, ia memeluk tubuh tinggi nan ramping milik tao, dan mencubit pipinya.

Hal yang membuat suho kembali menganga dengan tidak elitnya mendapati kelakuan bibinya yang absurb itu.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa eomma disini?" kris berkata dengan sedikit cuek. Dan ia sukses mendapat pukulan telak dikepala oleh pria cantik yang menjabat sebagai ibunya itu.

"Begitukah salammu pada eommamu ini hum?" pria cantik itu kembali duduk di sofa, menatap kris sedikit garang.

"Lalu, kedatangan eomma untuk apa huh?" pria cantik itu sukses melayangkan deathglare pada kris.

"Itu akan eomma jawab nanti, sekarang kau harus menjawab pertanyaan eomma. Siapa dua pemuda ini? kenapa mereka bisa berada di apartementmu eoh?" selidik sang pria cantik pada putranya itu. Kris nampak salah tingkah. Dan itu terlihat dengan sangat jelas oleh pria cantik itu.

"Teman eomma," jawaban yang tidak menjelaskan apapun bagi si pria cantik itu.

"Itu bukan jawaban kris, katakan atau eomma akan cari tahu sendiri," kris semakin salah tingkah. Apalagi ia terus ditatap oleh sang eomma. Ia melirik kearah suho meminta pertolongan. "Jangan coba-coba menyuruh suho untuk membantumu yi fan," kata-kata itu tepat mengenai sasaran. Membuat kris menciut di sofa yang ia duduki.

"Jadi?" desak si pria cantik lagi meminta jawaban.

"Mereka kenalanku eomma, mereka tidak punya tempat tinggal jadi aku menyuruh mereka tinggal disini," jelasnya.

"Tak biasanya kau mau bermurah hati seperti itu kris, berikan eomma alasan yang lebih baik," kris menghela nafas berat. Memang tak mudah berbicara dengan ibu yangb mengetahui seluk-beluk sang anak, jika sedikit saja ia menyembunyikan sesuatu sang ibu pasti bisa mencium seseuatu yang tersembunyi itu. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang kris wu saat ini.

"Aku bertemu mereka dua hari yang lalu eomma, karena alasan tertentu yang kris tak bisa katakan pada eomma, mereka kris ajak tinggal disini," jawaban jujur dari kris, sedikit membuat sang ibu puas.

"Hmm… jadi? Alasan apa yang tidak bisa kau katakan pada eomma hum?" sang ibu masih nampak penasaran dengan jawaban kris yang menggantung.

"Itu…maaf eomma kris tak bisa mengatakannya eomma… dan jika eomma ingin tahu, sebaiknya eomma tanyakan saja pada mereka berdua," kris langsung melempar pertanyaan itu kepada tao dan baekhyun.

'Maafkan gege ne, berurusan dengan eomma sama saja ge cari mati,' batin kris nelangsa.

"Jadi? Bisa kalian jelaskan alasan itu padaku?" bujuk pria cantik itu.

Tao dan baekhyun saling pandang. Cukup lama. Dan akhirnya mereka mengangguk.

"Tapi, kami harap anda tidak akan shock mendengar apa yang kami ucapkan," ujar tao sedikit takut.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan shock dengan penjelasan kalian nee," ujar pria cantik itu. Ia semakin gemas melihat tingkah pemuda panda yang malu bercampur takut ketika berhadapan dengannya, sungguh menggemaskan~

"Euhmm… sebenarnya, kami merman," ujar tao sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia sukses ditatap cengo oleh si pria cantik itu.

"Ehmm, akan aku tunjukkan sesuatu," tao yang mengerti bahwa pemuda cantik itu masih belum percaya akan apa yang didengarnya, ia berinisiatif mengambil segelas air yang berada dihadapannya. Ia menuang air itu dan membasahi kakinya. Seketikan itu juga kaki miliknya berubah menjadi ekor duyung.

Pria cantik bernama jaejoong itu melotot. Ia berdiri tiba-tiba dan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah kaki—lebih tepatnya ekor tao sambil memekik keras, "EKOR!" setelah mengatakan itu pria cantik itupun pingsan. Kris, suho, tao, dan baekhyun panic ketika pria cantik itu oleng dan terjatuh di sofa karena pingsan.

Semua berseru panic, "Bagaimana ini?!"

.

.

.

"Appa, eomma,"

"Ya, sayang,"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan merman yang bernama tao itu appa,"

"Apakah kau tertarik dengannya sayang?"

"Nee, eomma, aku ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih erat dengannya eomma,"

"Humm~ rupanya putra eomma sudah mulai jatuh cinta,"

"Eomma~ jangan menggodaku,"

"Ha ha ha~ bagaiman kalau kita undang tao si merman nakal itu ke istana kita sayang?"

"Waahhh~ ide bagus eomma, bolehkan appa?"

"Tentu sayang, apapun untukmu~ putraku,"

"Tapi jangan panggil dia dengan sebutan itu eomma, ia merman yang unik dan cantik, ehhehe~"

"Baiklah-baik, apapun untuk putra eomma tersayang,"

"Terima kasih eomma, appa~ Chanyeol sayang kalian~"

Chuuu~

**Part 3 end**

Awww! Udah nyampe part 3 nih, brarti tinggal 7 part lagi~

Btw, gomen ne~ chap ini masih pendek hehe~

Tapi tetap ditunggu reviewnya ya~

N kalau readers ada ide buat fic ini boleh juga disampaikan hehe~

Best regards for you readers yang udah sempat mereview, n review kalian ku bales lewat PM ne dan juga buat yang memfoll,memfav fic ini thank you~

Sampai jumpa di part 4 ya~


End file.
